Everybody loves Harry
by neopyro
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. Ron loves Harry (and not like a brother either) Hermione loves Harry. Draco loves Harry. Harry loves Ginny. Could this end the trio as we know it?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: ok. This is a one shot. No more than four chapters. This fic wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't received an inopportune time. My apologies to my beta reader, Dancing Muffins, who is forced by my cruel whims to beta read this despite her disbelief in h/g. Ok all. Here's everybody loves Harry.  
  
Summary: Harry loves Ginny. Ginny loves Harry. Hermione loves Harry. Ron loves Harry. Draco loves Harry. Most of this happens at the Burrow. Now the Disclaimer and Spoiler warnings.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are JK's. She would have kittens if she saw the absolute butchery I have done to her innocent characters and story. This story is not affilliated with "Everybody loves Raymond" in any way. I just thought the title was appropriate. So I stole it. I haven't even seen a single episode of the show so haven't got a clue what it's about.  
  
Spoiler Warning: All four books plus Quidditch thru the ages, Fantastic beasts and any other Harry Potter books I haven't mentioned.  
  
Chapter one: The arrival  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of screaming.  
  
"Harry Potter! Get your no good arse down here this instant!" Harry heard his aunt screech  
  
Harry got into his slippers and flew down the steps. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley's head in the fireplace. Her face lit up at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. I'm just letting you know that Arthur and Ginny will be there to get you with the car in about an hour. Thought you would like to get ready. You never were a morning person."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you there."  
  
"You're welcome dearie." And with a pop, she was gone  
  
Harry packed up his trunk and Hedwig, showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and got dressed. In almost an hour, he was ready. He waited in the drive with his trunk and owl, paitiently reading "A guide to becoming an Animagus" by Paulie Morfed. Harry saw a ministry ministry car pull up. Ginny hopped out while the car was still moving and came flying towards him like Dobby's bludger from his 2nd year.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled, stretching the 'y' at the end to be a lot of 'e's  
  
She ran up to him and gave him an amazingly welcoming hug.  
  
"Hey Gin. How was your summer?" Harry asked after the hug.  
  
"Fine. And yours?" she asked  
  
"It was up there with the summer of after first year. In other words, I'd rather kiss Draco Malfoy than repeat this summer." He replied grimly  
  
"Ohh. That good?" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Gin? What's that?" Harry asked pointing to a cage in the back seat.  
  
"Here. Meet Kirby." She replied opening the cage front letting loose an extremely energetic black puppy.  
  
The puppy hopped into the front seat and was vigorously licking Harry's face. Then the exited puppy heisted his leg and soaked the entire front seat.  
  
"Ewww! Bad Kirby!" Scolded Ginny. She forced Kirby back into his cage and set it into the soiled seat. Then she set Hedwig atop of Kirby's cage.  
  
"Well now nobody wants to sit there I guess we split the back." Harry said  
  
Harry set his trunk in the back before sitting next to Ginny.  
  
"Ready to go kids?" Mr. Weasley asked from the driver's seat  
  
"Yes dad." Ginny answered  
  
"Off we go then." Mr. Weasley said  
  
The car started and they were off. Mr. Weasley turned on the radio and then cast a spell so that only he could hear it.  
  
"So get any word from Sirius?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes act- how do you know about Sirius?"  
  
"Oh. Mum told me."  
  
"Ok. Yes. I heard from him. He's hot on the tail of Peter. Peter aparrently is on the run from you-know-who right now. I dunno why though."  
  
"I hope that traitor gets caught." Ginny replied  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You. I know this seems awkward but I really know almost nothing about you. No offense but you were always-"  
  
"Ron's little sister." She finished for him  
  
"Yeah, but I never really figured there was more to you than that. You were the girl who was silent and always with your elbow in the butter dish." Harry replied  
  
"Ok. I get the point. You hardly acknowledged my existence beyond being a Weasley."  
  
"Yeah. So, tell me about you."  
  
"Er. Ok., I like to draw. I like swimming. Muggle shakespeare is fun."  
  
"What do you draw? Where do you swim? How do you know about Shakespeare?" Harry asked  
  
"I like to do portraits of people. I swim in the lake. Dad had some Muggle books and I read through them."  
  
The conversation went on for well over an hour. It seemed that there were limitless things to talk about. Soon the conversation switched to relationships. That's where things got interesting.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Ginny asked "Have you ever kissed a girl?" "No. The closest that goes is Hermione kissing my cheek at King's cross last month. Have you?"  
  
"Nope. I've just heard things like 'the first kiss you ever have is earth shattering' and 'the best experience you ever have.' I was hoping you knew." Ginny said  
  
"I haven't a clue about it. I don't know the first thing about kissing someone other than what I've heard. I have tried to keep that out of my mind because with voldem- sorry you-know-who out there that the first time I kiss someone they'll probably get brutally murdered or something." Harry said looking haunted for a second  
  
"But aren't you curious?" Ginny pushed on  
  
"Yeah I'm curious. I'd like nothing better than to have a girlfriend. Someone to talk to. Someone who cares. Someone who loves me." Harry said, choking back tears  
  
Ginny scooted over next to him and wrapped him into a tight hug.  
  
"Harry. I do love you." Harry looked away  
  
"Harry look at me. I love you." Harry turned back "It is that person's choice to stay near you. It's their choice if they want to risk getting brutally murdered. I want to be that person, Harry. I care." Ginny said, her emotions pouring out  
  
Harry's tears dried instantly.  
  
"You mean it?" Harry choked out  
  
"Yes. Harry I mean it."  
  
Ginny almost fainted from shock when she felt his lips against her's. It was an amazing feeling. Like she was being tickled on the inside of her stomach. Their lips parted after awhile, both parties with dazed looks on their faces.  
  
"Thank you." Harry whispered  
  
Ginny was speechless. They fell asleep in the car, their heads on eachother's.  
  
Harry woke to someone shaking him. A voice penetrating his dreams.  
  
"Kids. Kids wake up. We're home."  
  
What an interesting summer this was turning out to be.  
  
A/n So what do you think? Amazing? Sucky? Please review 


	2. You love Harry too?

A/n I am not really sure this is a stinker or not because I haven't received many reviews for this one and it would be a shame to waste such a good story so please review.  
  
Chapter 2: You mean you like Harry too?  
  
"Wormtail, what is the news?" Voldemort asked his long time servant  
  
"The giants already had an envoy sent to them. At least three quarters of them are on their side."  
  
"FOOLS!" Voldemort yelled and the tray Wormtail was carrying exploded into dust.  
  
"You may go. Bring Luscius and the prisoner in." Voldemort commanded  
  
"Yes, master." Wormtail said  
  
Luscius entered the room with none other than Igor Karakoff with him in chains.  
  
"Here is the traitor master." Luscius said, bowing  
  
"Thank you, Luscius." Voldemort replied  
  
"So, Igor. You thought it best to turn in yourfellow Death Eaters as opposed to going to Azkaban? For shame Igor, I thought better of you." Voldemort said to Karakoff  
  
"Master, please forgive me-" he started  
  
"Silence, Crucio!" Voldemort howled  
  
Karakoff screamed in agony, Voldemort laughed and Luscius sat there with a blank look on his face. After a few minutes of torture, he used the imperious on him to make him do strange things like the chicken dance, the hokey pokey, act like a monkey and acrobatics before removing the curse.  
  
"You are of no more use to me. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said  
  
And Harry woke up, in searing pain.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWEEEECCCCCHHHH!" Harry said rather loudly.  
  
Ron remained asleep but within 30 seconds, Ginny was there, Followed by Mrs. Weasley. Harry clutched his scar and rolled around for a good minute or so, before managing to choke out " Get Hedwig. Dumbledore, Sirius"  
  
Harry was in agony. Last summer was a game of Quidditch compared to this. Then, as quick as it came, the pain vanished. Ginny had managed to move his hands and put a cold, wet rag on Harry's forehead. Mrs. Weasley was off fetching Hedwig, who was off hunting at the time being.  
  
"Thanks Gin, I feel better now." Harry told the beautiful girl above him.  
  
"No problem Harry."  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley returned with Hedwig, Parchment, Ink and a quill.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'll just write Dumbledore and Siri- Snuffules. You two can go back to bed now." Harry told them  
  
"Ok dear. You were screaming bloody murder a minute ago, but if you feel fine, I'll go off to bed. If you need me just knock and I'll be right there." Mrs. Weasley said lovingly  
  
"Ok, mum. I'm going to stay for a few minutes just to make sure Harry doesn't need some juice or something." Ginny said  
  
"Night dears." Mrs. Weasley's voice came from down the steps  
  
They waited to hear the door to close before speaking.  
  
"So what did you dream?" Ginny asked  
  
Harry told her about the dream. After that, Ginny asked about what happened during the third task. Harry had managed to tell her all of it but it was very hard and at the end, he burst into tears.  
  
Ginny comforted Harry until the sun began to peek out in the east. They shared one nice, long goodnight kiss before parting ways.  
  
Harry never managed to get back to sleep, so took dibs on the early shower. Finally Harry took out his Firebolt and went for a fly. Harry wondered if he and Ginny were together or under that category 'good friends who occasionally kiss.' Harry would ask her next time he saw her alone. It would cause a bit of trouble if they were, because of Ron's over- protectiveness. There was a lot to think about. Soon Harry saw Mrs. Weasley descending the stairs through the window, so decided to land. Harry was now all sweaty and dirty, so got into the shower for another. Over breakfast, Harry noticed Ron seemed worried about something. Hermione did too. Harry made a mental note to talk to them later. Harry managed to snag some alone- time with Ron and Hermione. (Hermione came earlier that day.)  
  
"You too look worried. What's up?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, I could tell you if he/she wasn't there." They both said  
  
"We're all friends, we can talk together." Harry said  
  
"Not about this." Both said, looking puzzled that they had the same problem  
  
"How about this: We all say what we want to say on the count of three." Harry suggested  
  
"Er, Ok." Ron said  
  
"1.2.3!" all said  
  
"I had a you-know-who dream last night." Harry said  
  
"I love you, Harry and want you to be my Girlfriend." Hermione said  
  
"I'm gay. I love Harry. I pray he loves me back." Ron said  
  
A/n CLIFFIE! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hope u r liking this. Cya  
  
Neopyro, Lord of the mellows, including Marshmellows, and mello yello, not to mention god of h/g sap/fluff. 


End file.
